


Danach

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2018 [4]
Category: Der letzte Bulle (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen, Happy Ending, Or not, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Und darum wird beim happy endim Film jewöhnlich abjeblendt.(Zum Post auf livejournal)





	Danach

**Author's Note:**

> Alternativer Titel: Happy End  
> Team: Sonne  
> Prompt: Schreibaufgaben: Joker ("Reime, Baby, Reime!" vom 29.05.2012) - fürs Team  
> Typ: Sequel zum Dornröschen von Essen  
> Genre: Alternate Universe, Lyrik  
> Länge: ca. 440 Wörter  
> A/N: BITTE sagt mir, dass die Challenge als Schreibaufgaben-Joker zählt, obwohl nicht "Schreibaufgabe" dabei steht! :(  
> A/N 2: In Anlehnung an Tucholskys Gedicht "[Danach](https://www.staff.uni-mainz.de/pommeren/Gedichte/Danach.html)".

 

 

Es wird nach einem happy end

im Film jewöhnlich abjeblendt.

 

Denn was passiert nach all der Zeit,

in der sie spielt, uns’re Geschichte?

Nachdem der Held in seinem Lichte

Einen Mann vom Schlaf befreit?

 

Das Volk voll Glück, erleichtert, froh,

ihr Held ist wieder aufgewacht!

Hat das Wunder ihres Friedens

Schon vor Jahren mal vollbracht,

also wird er’s wieder schaffen!

Daran glauben alle feste.

Aber das, was keiner sieht:

Es ist für ihn grad‘ nicht das Beste.

 

Aufgewacht ist er erst kürzlich

Aus dem jahrelangen Schlaf.

Siebzehn Jahre warn’s, so sagt man,

Bis sein Retter auf ihn traf

Und ihn durch einen Kuss erweckt.

Wie genau das ging – ein Rätsel.

 

Ein Ärzteteam aus Übersee

Besah sich erst den Fall genau:

Wie hatte Mick sich denn entwickelt

Seit dem großen Super-GAU?

Keine Muskeln war’n verschwunden

Psyche, Hirn, alles noch da

Und Mick verweigerte die Tests

Und wurde wieder Kommissar.

 

Andreas nahm er mit zu sich

Nach Hause und zur Arbeit auch.

Und alles wäre gut gewesen,

Wäre es nur einen Hauch

Nach wie vor heut‘ so wie früher.

Siebzehn Jahre sind kein Spaß.

Mick war frustriert, war überfordert

In einem so großen Maß,

dass er kaum noch funktionierte,

als Polizist nicht und als Mensch.

 

Tanja wurde abgestellt,

um ihm zu helfen mit der Psyche.

Andreas war jetzt dazu da,

– und machte das nicht ohne Flüche –

Hier den Aufpasser zu spielen,

zu überwachen, jederzeit,

wie sich der Held im Leben schlug

und ab wann er wie bereit

für welchen Schritt im Leben war.

Doch schnell wurde Andreas klar,

dass es nie mehr werden würd‘,

wie’s früher mal gewesen war.

 

Das Volk erwartete ein Wunder

Von einem Mann, der grade mal

Seit Stunden, Tagen, Wochen wach war

Und es war fast eine Qual,

zu wissen, dass die Lande nicht

durch Mick allein gerettet waren,

auch wenn die Leute daran glaubten,

und das schon seit vielen Jahren.

 

Mick war mit sich selbst beschäftigt,

noch mehr als mit allem andern,

und keiner konnt‘ es ihm verdenken,

ihn in andre Bahnen lenken,

und niemand wollte es versuchen,

niemand stellt‘ sich seinem Fluchen,

Niemand kam mehr an ihn ran.

\-- Na, und dann?

 

Das Volk hatt‘ nichts von seinem Helden,

die Stimmung wurd‘ nicht wieder gut.

Nach wie vor gibts Kriminelle,

Nach wie vor fließt auch mal Blut.

 

Ein Happy End, das gibt es nicht.

Das Märchenende, das war nett,

doch die Geschichte, die dann folgte,

ist noch lange nicht komplett,

und wohl bei weitem nicht so gut,

wie es das Märchen scheinen lässt.

Und es hat durchaus seinen Grund,

warum man so sein Ende setzt.

 

Und darum wird beim happy end

im Film jewöhnlich abjeblendt.

 

 


End file.
